


Park life

by Hunoncall



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunoncall/pseuds/Hunoncall
Summary: Rio is at the park with Marcus when he overhears something..A short fic inspired by a prompt from @hereliesbethboland on tumblr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Park life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so new to this writing lark. Not beta'd, mistakes are my own 😁

Park life..

At first, he can't fuckin believe what he's hearing. He's at the park, chilling on the bench, firing off a few texts, catching up with work and whatnot, looking up every few minutes or so to watch Marcus play on the swings. Then he catches it, these two bitchs on the bench next to him…

"That's what I heard too, Beth Boland is a piece of work." The blonde says, not even tryin to be low key... 

"yes! I'm not surprised he's left her, I heard she's been having.." the brunette motions to her head and lifts her eyes meaningfully ``mental health issues, or more likely drink issues.." she straight up crackles at this last part…

What the fuck he thinks, these basic bitchs are talking trash bout Elizabeth, he can barely contain the surge of anger that runs through him, he bites his lower lip and cracks his neck, considering his move.

"I know for a fact she drinks A LOT... I mean, we all need a glass of chard at the end of the day but I've seen her some mornings and you know, she looks like she's still drunk.. so, so sad for the kids" the blonde is nodding her nasty face up and down like she a fuckin Jack in o' box, "and you heard about Kenny? He's been having some 'issues' at school, not surprising, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.."

"And you’ll never guess what Marie told me?" The blonde leans in slightly but still don't modulate her fuckin tone "that she got her boobs done"

The brunette gasps "I knew it! There's no way on earth those things are real!... she's always seemed a little too good to be true you know? all that baking and crafting, she probably buys that in too... fake all over." they both kinda snigger.. ..

He's had it with this bullshit, "Marcus come on! We heading off"

He can feel the women eyeing him up as he passes by, letting them get a good eye fuck before he stops and turns around to face them. 

"I heard you ladies talking about Elizabeth Boland." he rubs his thumb over his nostril as he lowers his head and gives some street swagger. 

"Excuse me do we we know... " he cuts the blonde off before she can give him fake attitude. 

"No, but I know Mrs.Boland, nothing fake about her. " he wonders why he feels the need to defend her honor, when she's been the source of all of his problems lately. 

"She is what she gives, 100% big boss lady." he checks his chin with his thumb and forefinger and clicks his tongue against his teeth as he gives them a dark sultry glare. "Ain’t nothin’ fake about her. Nothin'."

He turns on his heels, takes his son's shoulders and leaves before they can answer him. "Later, ladies, have a fine day. " he says as he walks away."


End file.
